I See You Lying Next To Me
by rayray2007
Summary: What happens when the person you fall in love with is your adopted sibling. Which your parents is a Sin. Find out what happens when forbidden love trys to conquer all. in Sam and Mercedes point of view. Warning smut
1. Chapter 1

I would like to thank my adopted sister Kaitlin for writing this with me! I love you and I hope you guys enjoy this! Please review! I need it like I need oxygen.

Here is a note from Kaitlin (Jazz hands) ~RayRay

**Jazz hands** Thank you, Raychelle. In other news, Raychelle wrote most of the smut scene. Because she's a smut slut. Lawl. Kthxiloveyoubai. ~XOXO, Kaitlin

I don't own Glee, because if I did Sam and Mercedes would together! So suck it Ryan Murphy!

~Mercedes's POV~

The front door's slam echoed through the empty, vast house as the sound of quick footsteps traveled to the upper level of 251 Hamilton Drive. A tall, well-structured figure passed in front of my eyes, only visible for a second. "Sammy?"

"GO AWAY!" his voice cracked, a high-pitched squeal coming out instead of a scream.

Quickly standing, I followed the weeping boy up the stairs, careful not to encourage his tears. Sharply turning on my heel, I faced his bedroom door, which, as expected, slammed shut in my face. A groan passed my lips as my knuckles rapped gently against his wooden door, "Sammy, come on..."

A welp came from the room as my fingers slid over the doorknob, a gentle turn of the hand exposing me to his room. The floor was nonexistent through the mountains of clothes and knocked-over objects. The posters on his walls were torn; however, I could see that the picture of me on his table was untouched. A small, barely audible cry came from the corner of the bed. A limp red object with cream-white arms snaked around itself brought itself to my attention, a frown forming on my chapped lips.

"Sam, what happened-" My sentence seemed to float off into nothingness after I laid arms on the ripped up picture of Quinn, his girlfriend of 3 years scattered around him, a picture frame displaying a picture of our childhood tightly placed in his hands unharmed, "Oh, no, what did she do to you..."

Crawling on all fours, I ventured over to my weeping adopted brother, broken-hearted and defeated, "She was sleeping around, Mercy! He fucking bragged about it!" he grabbed at my shirt and tugged my body closer, just in reach for his forehead to touch my chest, his tears falling down upon my "Technicolor Zebra" shirt that hugged my hourglass figure. My arms automatically slithered around his waist, his body inches from mine, his hot breath on my neck...

"Sam, she doesn't deserve you, honey. Okay? She's just a whore; that's damn sure." I sniffled, my eyes filled with tears from the thought of his aching heart, "Please. I love you, bro."

His tear-filled eyes looked at me with a glint of hope, a slight gulp broke the silence and his lips pressed against mine shakily: a small kiss that was never meant to be shared. We sat there for what seemed like forever, our lips met in a gentle kiss that was seemingly innocent. We're siblings. Nothing can be "real" between us. Not like that... right?

His lips parted and closed, his motives becoming less blurry with every push of the lips. Gentle kisses trailed down my neck to the collar of my shirt, which was covering the bare skin that his lips wished to access. Lifting my shirt, my skin was his to explore while he worked his way down my started to massage my breast  
"Sam, fuck," I whimpered his lips vanquishing the thoughts that opposed our actions with every move. My hands slid down his back, latched onto his belt buckle as he nibbled at my skin. He skillfully slid down my body, his teeth gnawing at my zipper, his fingers quickly working at the button. Hesitatingly, he glanced up from what he was doing and brought his lips to mine, "I love you, Mercedes."

Giving him a small smile and a peck back, the words came out easily, "I love you more, Sam."

The button, at long last, popped out of the hole, as he yanked down at my skinny jeans, teeth nipping at the edges of my panties. My fingers found their way through his hair, grasping it every time he hit a sensitive spot. "You like that baby" he asked as I started to whimper. All I could do was nod as the orgasm started to take over me. Sam pulled his fingers out of me and started to lick my juice off his fingers. At that moment all I wanted was him. I didn't care about the consequences'. I grabbed his face and started kissing him passionately. I moaned in frustration as he stopped the heavy make out session. He went into his night stand and reached for the condom. He ripped the gold wrapper and put the condom on. He slid back on to me. Holding his condom covered cock in my center. I started to whine "Sam please don't tease me, I need you". He looked at me with a wide grin and leaned over and whispered in my ear "mm Yea I know you need me baby, and I need you too. But you have to be patient". And licked the corner of my ear. With that he started rub his cock in my center. We both started to pant really hard. Not being able to take the teasing in any more. "Sam please just fuck my already" I screamed. With that he enter me. "OH GOD" whatever you do Sammy please don't stop, Please don't stop" I moaned. Fuck" Sam screamed. "You're so fucking tight baby" he moaned. The love making was so intense that Sam and I didn't even hear anything not even mom coming in the house or the sound of rustling grocery bags. "MERCEDES? SAM! COME PUT THESE GROCERIES AWAY! I'M MISSING DR. PHIL!" my mom yelled. When we didn't answer "I know they are here" mom said to herself as her footsteps echoed up the stairs she skipped right into our room on her two children fucking.

The house became silent; not a word was spoken, and not an inch did anyone stir. She looked at us expressionless and a gulp interrupted her thoughts about where to hide the bodies. Sam swallowed his courage and became the meek, fragile boy that our mother was used to, "Momma?"

~Sam's POV~

Mercedes gulped as the tension grew, her fingers nervously tangled in her hair. It had been an hour, seeing as we had to wait for mom to contact dad. She made him drive all the way from work, which was at least a 2 hour drive, but taking into consideration that mom told him that his children were caught having sex in my room, I can see why he was here earlier...

"Kids," my father spoke up, cutting the tension slightly, "how could you do this? Why would you even... think about such a sin?"

Attempting to swallow down the sick feeling growing in my stomach, Mercedes's head jerked up, making me jump slightly, "Sin? SIN?! A fucking sin?! Oh, hell to the no."

Dad glared at her coldly, his soft approach utterly failing as Mercedes's voice rose with every word, "What did you just say, young lady?"

"I said 'fucking sin', _dad_. So, being with the one you love is a sin, but fucking your ex-wife's sister isn't? Yeah, you might want to make sure your kids are asleep before you go screaming your sister-in-law's name at night." Mercedes spat at him, a glint of disgust falling over her face.

"How could you lie like that? I loved your mother! I would have never hurt her like that!" he faked a gasp, earning a 'liar liar, dick's on fire' eye roll from Mercy.

"Point is," mom started, calming the two down, "Mercedes, Sam, you're siblings. Adopted or not. You're not supposed to even think of those things."

My hand slid down my leg to Mercy's hand, "Mom, I love Mercedes. It's wrong, but when I'm with her, I've never felt more right. I'm not letting you separate us."

Our father damn-near puked as mom sighed, giving up on us, "Mercedes, go pack your things. You're going to go live with your birth father in Bel-Air. You'll leave tomorrow night."

The room went silent as her head fell into shaky hands that were placed in her lap, back shaking as a slight gasp broke the silence and wails of despair caught everyone off-guard, "Mom, no, please, don't take her away from me!"

Mom's eyes danced side-to-side at me, not daring to look in Mercedes's direction, as she was now gasping for air through uncontrollable sobs. "My decision is final. Mercedes, your room. Go clean it and take your stuff."

"Mom, no!" my voice, for the first time, boomed as I stood, not really knowing what the fuck I was doing, "You're not sending Mercy away from me. She's the love of my life. If you love your kids as much as you say you do, you'd want us to be happy!"

"Samuel Oliver Evans, go to your room this instant."

"No."

Heaving a sigh of regret, she nodded, taking sudden interest in the floor "Okay..."

Patting our "father's leg, he stood immediately, grabbing me by the hair, slowly and cruelly dragging me up the stairs to where the damage from the early hulk-out remained, not an inch changed. "D-DAD, STOP, PLEASE!"

He said nothing in reply to my pleas, but kept dragging me until we reached the door. Slamming the door open, he picked me up and threw me onto the floor, my back hitting a rounded off table-edge; a cry of pain escaped my lips, but not a tear was shed for me, as I lay on the floor, completely and utterly suffering.

No thoughts about what my father was doing to Mercy were wanted in my mind. I only wanted peace, to be with Mercedes consequence-free. Somewhere deep inside, I knew that wouldn't happen; but maybe it will. While our parents are asleep, I will meet with her. And we'll be free at last.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, I just wanted to say thank you so much for reading and reviewing this story. Its you all know it's my very first samcedes fan fictions. I know it's different, But I'm so glad you guys liked it.I also decided to add 2 more chapters to this one shot. After talking with some of the other samcedes authors, they thought it would be a good idea for me to extended it to at least 2 more chapters.

I also want to thank Kalitlin for helping with this story! If it wasn't for her, this story wouldn't have been written.

I also want to give special thanks to BbLover and My sister Mandy for pushing me to continuing with this. I know I will never be as good as them, or the other Authors. But I am glad that I have them for support.

Oh just so you guys know. Mercedes is the one that is adopted! She was adopted when she was 4 years old. Just thought you guys would like to know so it wouldn't get confusing.

But I am going to stop rambling and let you guys read. I hope you enjoy this.

I do not own glee. If I did Samcedes would be forever and plus they would have their own spin off!

**~Sam's POV~**

the morning arrived too soon, the sunlight welcoming me with a slap to the face. There was no 'good morning' coffee from Mercedes on my desk or any freshly baked cookies from our mother on the table beside my bed for the aroma to fill my nose which would have conjured a small smile as I grabbed a cookie and bit it with a small gnash of my teeth. There was no sign that I had a caring mother and an even more caring sister. Just a now-tidied room and a lost, distressed boy who wasn't allowed to be in love.

A knock sounded through the door, my groan apparently meaning 'come in', for they burst into my room. "Sammy."

Instantly, I stared at the girl, scooting over, patting my bed rapidly. An unnoticeable snort came from Mercy as she made her way to my bedside. Her thoughts were written on her face, eyes teary, her mouth a small, reassuring smile, her face heavier than usual. There was nothing I could say - her strained expression was the only stop from her breakdown. My lips parted to let a sigh out, her hand careful not to brush mine, lips instantaneously shaking, whole body shivering.

"Run away with me."  
She said it oh-so suddenly...

"Anytime you want."  
I whispered back as a grabbed her to pull her closer to me.

We rested there for a while in each other's arms. "After school?"

I nodded, bringing my lips to hers, her bottom lip catching in the middle of mine, our lips caught with each other's, we rolled on the bed, kisses getting rough, and all I wanted to do was make love to her. I started to kiss down her neck as my hands started to explore her body. "Sam" she moaned as I started to kiss down her chest. I looked in her brown eyes and before I could say anything "Sam! The bus comes in an hour, sweetie!"Mom said yelled behind my closed bedroom door.  
"Once again thanks for cock blocking me mom" I mumbled.

I heard Mercy giggle under me_. "God I can't wait for it to me just me and her"_I thought to myself as I leaned into kiss her again. Mercy leaned up from under me, her lips leaving mine, forcing a frown from me, She said "Pack. When you get home, I'll have the car ready out front, okay?"

I nodded.  
I love you, Sammy."  
"I love you too, Mercedes."  
We stared in each other's eyes; she wrapped her arms around my neck and leaned in to kiss me. Then Said "I love you so much Sammy and I know mom and dad think that this is wrong, Hell I know it's wrong. But I can't help how I feel when it comes to you". I looked into her big brown eyes, and leaned in to kiss her once more and hug her tightly. I then turned to look at her and said, "I love you to Cedes, and nothing else matters to me but you. Yes it's wrong but like you said I can't help how I feel either. All I want to do is be with you. I just hope mom and Dad grow to understand and come around. But if not then it's me and you against the world baby". She looked up at me and smile. All I could think in that moment was _"god she is so beautiful when she smiles". _She then kissed me and gave me one last hug good bye and slowly but surely sneaked out of my door..

I opened my closet door to get my suitcases ready and packed, because after school, I was going to start my new life with Mercedes. I smiled to myself, as I grabbed my jacket and then stepped out the door to the brisk spring air. I just have that feeling that things were going to be different for me.

-  
As I got into the school, I realized that this will be my last day here. It was kind of bitter sweet. Because I knew that once I ran away with Mercy I would never be back here again. I was kind of sad; because Puck and I were suppose to spend our senior year together. But being with Mercy is way important to me. If I didn't go I could lose her forever, and that just wasn't an option for me.

Once in class I sat next in my usual seat. Puck was late as usual. Didn't feel like listening to Figgins and his poor of excuse teaching skills. So I decide to take me a little nap.  
The bell to the next and last class woke me.  
Puck smiled at me and elbowed my ribs, "Wake up, Dude. You know Mrs. Walker's will throw a bitch-tit. If we are late for her class. Just me I do NOT want to get on her bad side. She is the one that caught me making out with that blonde in the gym"

I laughed and Said "Man I don't really care right now, because this will be my last class anyway" Before Puck could question what I meant by that, we had just gotten into class and took our seats.

The last class finally ended, a wide smile formed on my face as I flipped the bird, "Good riddance."  
She gasped and called at me, "Samuel Evans!"  
"FUCK. YOU!"  
Puck couldn't stop laughing. "Man what has gotten into you? Don't get me wrong I love that you have crossed the bad side into the badass world. But seriously something is off with you" I shrugged it off as we both got all of our things out of the locker. Breaking the silence

"Dude all I got to say is you better hope she doesn't report you for doing that. You know how uptight your dad is. Seriously the man acts like he has a stick up his ass."! I just laughed it off, because I knew it would be the last time I see all of them! So Hey why not go out with a bang

We got to the bus area, thinking about what Puck said about my father. I stopped walking and turned to look at Puck and said "You know what dude, screw my dad, I don't need him or my mom for that matter.

Shocked at what I just said "Man what is going on? You love your Dad, hell you love both of your parents, especially your mom. Who you would kill captain America for; if you knew it would make her happy. So why all of the sudden, you can't stand them".

Puck I—I try to say before getting interrupt with his hand up to stop me.

"Look dude I have known you and Mercy since we were in Preschool. First you flip off the teacher and screamed fuck you. I like the badassness that you suddenly have. But seriously, something is off with you and I want to know now!"

"Okay fine, but let's talk on the bus", I said as we started walking to the bus.

-  
Stepping on the bus, I took a seat across from Puck, sitting Indian-style with my back against the back of the seat in front of me, "I can't wait to get out of here."

He smiled and elbowed me once more, "Ohh, Sam's too good for Hamilton, huh? You get voted off the island?"  
Letting out a chuckle, I shook my head, "No, Cedes and I, we're... I mean, I love her, Puck. Looking down into my lap

"Dude seriously? You don't think it's wrong?" Asked Puck with a huge smile on his face  
"Hell yeah, it's wrong." I said with a knowing look  
"You don't care?" chuckled Puck  
"Puck I can't help how I feel man. I mean when I am with her I can be this dork, who loves Captain America type a guy! With Quinn I had to be something I'm not! I hated being that guy when I was with Quinn. I loved Mercy a long time ago. I just didn't know if she felt the same and when she comforted me with the whole Quinn cheating on me thing. Both of our feelings just came out". I said looking at my best friend.

"Wow dude, I would have never guessed you and hot mama would fall for each other."Said Puck.

"Believe me Puck; this is weird for me to considering she was raised to be my sister. I said rubbing my neck.

"So that is why you are pissed at your parents because they don't except it". Pucked asked with a worried look.

"They just don't get it, and frankly I am not going to wait around for them to understand. All that matters is the fact that Mercy and Me want to be together. Yes, it seems wrong, but to me if feels right". I said as I was confiding in my best friend.

"Well man you know me if it is wrong, I am all for it. Besides it's not like you guys are actually blood related". If you guys were, I would have you and hot mama sent to the loony bin. But Dude you gotta promise to take care of hot mama. Because if you don't I will find you and kick your ass. I love you, and you're my best friend. But I love hot mama more. She was there for me, when Quinn lied to Shelby so I couldn't see Beth anymore If it wasn't for Mercy talking to Shelby and telling her my side of the story, Shelby wouldn't let me see Beth every other weekend. So when I say I will kick your ass for her, I mean it! I owe her my life".

"I promise Puck I will do everything I can to keep a big smile on Cedes pretty face" I said smiling really big at the thought of getting to be with her forever.

"A'ight, good enough for me. Just remember me when you get where you're going." He chuckled, winking at me.

As we reached a slow stop, I looked out my window to reveal Mary's (mom) house and an excited-looking Mercy. "Get out there, man! And get your woman. Be good, man. Remember to contact me once ya'll get settled. Just because you're running away from your parents don't mean I get the damn shaft too."

I saw Puck's smile, as he patted my shoulder and gave me some knucks. I ran to the front of the bus, and stood in front of the vehicle for a while, not even believing I was free. I took a few steps and as she grinned, happy to see me, I froze again. This was it. I started crossing the lane, a strange sound rapidly got louder in my ear. What was that? "SAMMY!"

The last thing I heard was Mercedes screaming my name.

* * *

Oh I bet you didn't see that coming did ya? What do you think happen to Sam? Will Sam and Mercedes little happiness be ruined? Will the Parents come around? Which parents do you see trying to make amends? Will it be too late? Hmm tell me what you think. So please please review! Until next!

Ray Ray


	3. Authors note

**_Authors note:_**

**_Hey guys this is not an update, it is just to answer some of the questions that I have been getting. Mercedes is the one that is adopted. She was adopted when she was 4 years old. Her mom died and Her birth father was still trying to get back on his feet. So he asked Sam's parents who he is really good friends with to adopt her. I didn't put any of that in the story because it was just suppose to be a 2 shot and I just wanted to get to the point. But thanks to some very supportive friends and family I decided to extend it. Okay onto the Relationships with the parents. As you can see in chapter one Mercedes and Sam are not close with their father at all. He has major anger issues and is a big believer in sinning and feels that even though Sam and Mercedes are not blood related they are still brothers and sisters because she is adopted into the family. Mary loves both of her kids but is really upset about the whole thing. Plus at the time she was hurt and she felt that maybe Mercedes moving in with her birth father was a good idea at the time. So I hope this clears up some of the confusion. I am so glad that you guys are taking the time to read my story and sorry about any of the errors that I may have in chapter 1 and 2. I am now working on the next update. I just thought I clear up some things. Once again thank you guys so much! I love you guys. If you have other question that you have about the story PM me and I will answer it for you or I will answer it, in the next update. Once again thanks for the reviews._**

**_PS:Team Samcedes_**


	4. Chapter 4

**So glad that you guys are loving the story! Thanks for the reviews guys! This is a long chapter! So Enjoy.**

**I do not own Glee, Because if I did Samcedes would be together forever! :) **

**~Mercedes's POV~ 2 weeks later**

The first night in my brand-new apartment arrived with nightmares. Not being able to stay with Sam as much as I wanted, was killing it was the doctor's rule. 'You can only stay three times a week,' I remember he demanded. It was the doctors palace anyway. I was merely a peasant wanting to stay with my sick lover; no matter how metaphorical I get, he wasn't sick, he was in a coma. It was a disaster caused by man, intentional or not. I could almost recite the man's words perfectly - like a vicious cycle making its way around my head as quickly as it got in there in the first place. I knew it killed Finn to know he caused Sam's comatose state. He was the only one who could call 911, the only one not frozen in the horrific moment. The only one who hadn't lost it immediately.

_Flash backs_

_"I killed him, oh my god. I killed him."_

_I almost didn't believe myself. My calm, controlled state as Sam was not even breathing. The only thing that disturbed me from the melancholy stare was my desire to punch mom in the face as she sprinted outside to Sam's side._

_"Oh, hell to the no," I yanked her arm, forcing the older woman away from MY Sammy, "you don't get to care. You should've cared when we told you we were in love. You didn't care then. You don't get to care now."_

_"Mercedes, I do care. I'm his mother - and yours too."_

_"You might have adopted me," I spat, "but you're NOT my mother. Nor will you ever be."_

_Her hand struck me on my right cheek, stinging the cool tears on my face. My hand instinctively raised to my burning cheek as her face softened, "Oh god, Mercedes. Forgive me, I-"_

_I smacked her hand away - "No. Like I said, you don't get to care."_  
_"MERCEDES, I DO CARE."_

_"Like hell you do. I don't have time to give any fucks about you right now."_  
_And, with those words, I left my adopted mother in the yard with a shocked Finn as I climbed into the ambulance, squeezing Sam's hand._

Blinking subconsciously, tears stung in my eyes as I rolled to my side. The same side I would lie on when I was a scared child sleeping beside him 'till the storm clouds pass. Back then, mom would cuddle with Sam and I until the storms were over. Back when she cared. I would cut out my vocal chords just for her to care and to understand that Sam and I loved each other.

_'For you, I would've done whatever,' _Sam's angelic voice echoed through my head, _"and I just can't believe we ain't together."_

Suddenly jumping from the realization, I glared at my phone, Sam's rendition of 'Baby' being the ringtone. "Receiving a call from 'my so called mom."

My heart was saying "The rational thing to do at this point is just end the call. She can't bother you if you don't answer. Because you know it will hurt to much to hear the disappointment in her voice"

My mind was saying "Oh hell no, you're answering that damn phone. You can't smack that bitch up in person; you better make up for it in this conversation."

That being said, I dragged the arrow to the right.

"What do you want?" a groan escaped my lips.

"My family," she gave a whisper of defeat.

"You don't drag 'family' up the stairs. You don't slap 'family'. This isn't Jerry Springer."

"Mercy, please. Let's talk like grown-ups."

"I'm not a kid. I can talk how I damn well please."

All my so-called mother could do was sniffle as she exhaled shakily.

"Don't cry, mom."

"Why not? I've lost my kids. I have a bastard for an ex-husband. Sam's in a coma and my daughter hates my guts."

Guilt attacked and overcame my mind, a sea of overwhelming feels that not even Tumblr could manage, "I don't hate you. I'm not a hater. I don't do that you and dad divorced?" I asked

"I know you don't, but you HAVE strayed from the mindset that we raised you with since you were that tiny four year old who screamed for cookies and yes I filed for divorced 2 weeks ago"

"I'm 19, mom, not four -"  
"That's not my point, Mercedes. I want my family back."

"I'm not dealing with 'dad' again," I whispered in disgust, "not ever again."

"You don't have to, Mercedes. I'm not calling on his behalf, but on mine. Hear me out."

Hints of any conversation dissolved as silence washed over both of us.

"Sunday. Me, you, Starbucks. You're buying," I giggled for the first time in weeks.

"Promise you'll be there?" laughing, she finally showed hope in her mellifluous voice.

"Pinky promise." I said as I raised my pinky to the phone. I hanging up the phone,my eyes closed for the final time that night as the gentle melody of my mother's humming drifted into my head.

Sunday got here and my mom welcomed me at Starbucks with a big hug and an even bigger smile. She had ordered my light caramel macchiato with extra whipped cream-

She read my mind. Seems she's always been good at that, I grinned. Returning the hug, I breathed out in relief, my arms yearning for her embrace, "I missed you, too, Mercedes."

We both shared a chuckle, and we took our seats respectively silent; only a moment of tranquility passed before I started, "Before we talk about Sam and me, I think I owe you an apology."

Her face filled with shock. I sighed.

"I have to swallow my pride on this one," I agreed, "I shouldn't have acted that way towards you. I should've been faster to forgive than I was to snap."

Little Mercedes nodded approvingly.

"I'm sorry, too, y'know," she started, but I interrupted her, "I know, mom. It's not like we eased you into the whole situation. Not by any means."

She smiled and laughed, "Seeing you two sharing something like that, it scared me. Never had I ever, y'know? Your father shouldn't have went over board by kicking you out".

"Mom, I don't really give two flying fucks about what he thinks," My voice rose with anger, "he lost that right when he cheated on you."

"I agree," she sighed, "I know that now."

"Mom, I can't help how I feel about Sam, and I hope you can one day understand that he means everything to me. I hope you can accept us as we are, mom. We still love you,"

We sat there in silence for a while mom being the one to break the silence

"Mercy, I kind of figured you guys were falling for each other; I just didn't want to face it," She said as she looked into her lap.

"What do you mean by that?" I said in shock.

She took a deep breath and started talking, "Well. Remember when your ex-boyfriend cheated on you, and you wouldn't talk to anyone for days."

All I could do is nod, remembering that atrocious day of walking in on my ex-boyfriend cheating on me with some blonde cheerleader named Kitty. What kind of fucked up name is that?

"Well, I remember Sam being the only one to get you out of your room, and I walked in on you guys cuddling on the coach. Mercy, the way you guys were holding and looking at each other is the same way your father and I used to look at each other when we were in love."

"So, why didn't you say anything then," I said drinking my coffee, shocked that she noticed that the feelings were there, even when we didn't.

"I-I just didn't want to face the fact that my kids were falling for each other. I mean you guys were raised to be brother and sister. I thought maybe I was looking to much into it, but looks like I was wrong!" she said looking into my eyes.

"So, how are you feeling about all this now?" I interrogated.  
"Well, I'd be lying if I said it didn't disturb me just a little," she replied as she took a long sip of her coffee, "but I will learn to deal with it because I'd rather have you guys in my life as a couple than not at all."

"Oh, mom," I said as I got up to give her a hug, "thank you for trying to understand."  
"I can't promise you anything, but I am willing to try, Mercy. However, you do know you guys have to meet me halfway..?"

All I could do was nod. We sat back down to finish talking and catching up like old times. We talked about Sam, and I even asked if she would like to stay with me so she wouldn't be by herself. Two hours passed by and we were making our way out of the restaurant. Mom forgot her purse, so she went back to go get it. I told her I would meet her out at the car. As I was walking toward the door, I bumped into a tall, scrawny blonde.

"Oh, god, I am so sorr-" I started to say until I realized that I just bumped into Quinn, who was with Brittany.

"Omg MERCY!" Said Brittany as she came to give me a hug "I haven't seen you in over a year. I heard about Sam, I am so sorry! Santana and I are going to go see him, when Santana flies in from New York tonight!"

I started to say something but, was rudely interrupted by Quinn

"Honestly, Mercy, didn't your parents teach you to watch where you're going?" she said with that 'Head Bitch In Charge'-smile.

Rolling my eyes "Well, didn't your parents teach you not to open your legs to every damn guy with a dick?" I spat."Oh, that's right. They didn't, and that's why you got knocked up and ended up giving up your baby. Oh, and by the way, Beth is doing fine. Got to see her three months ago when I went over to Puck's. Such a shame that Shelby doesn't want you around Beth." I said smiling, knowing that would get to her.

The more I talked, the madder Quinn looked like she was getting. I was throwing truth bombs with no fucks to give.

"hmmm, I wonder why that is Quinn" I said as I started to circle her. "OH, That's right because you're a lying, two faced, back stabbing, I have to sleep with every guy that tells me I am pretty little SLUT!"

"Why, you bitch!" she said with Rage

I Smiled and said "Sorry, Quinn, you burned Sam, so sorry if I have no sympathy for you. Oh, and tell Finn thanks for running him down. Not only did he help you cheat on Sam, he ran him over. So thanks to your Jolly Green Giant of a boyfriend. Sam might die, I'm still pissed off that the judge ruled it as accidental. But hey you know what I think dealing with your ass on a daily bases is punishing enough" I said, crossing my arms.

"Well, Sam was the dumb ass that was just standing in the road. If you ask me, he deserved it," She spat, knowing that would piss me off.

I swung my arm back and came back forcefully across the bitch's face.  
"GUESS WHAT QUINN NO ONE ASKED YOU and don't you EVER, EVER say that about Sam. He was too good for your ass. He loved you, and you broke his heart, you heartless BITCH!" I said with tears in my eyes, not noticing everyone was staring at us.

Walking close enough that she was literally in my face, she said "Well you know I may be a heartless bitch, But at least I am not going to hell for fucking my own brother and then going to run away with him. you disgusting bitch".

"Quinn get the fuck out of my face before I make you regret what you just said to me" I said trying to keep my cool.  
"Come on guys, now is not the time" Said Brittany trying to defuse the situation.  
"SHUT UP BRITTANY" we said at the same time

Quinn Shoved me, and the next thing I knew, we were rolling around on the floor scratching and clawing at each other. I rolled on top of Quinn Punching her in the face.  
"GET OFF ME YOU PSYCHO" Screamed Quinn

"STOP THE VIOLENCE" said Brittany in shocked that this was happening right in front of her.  
Looking up at Brittany, I suddenly felt Quinn fist connecting to my jaw.  
Feeling the pain in my jaw, I went to punch Quinn in the face. But before I could, I felt two strong arms picking me up off of a crying raged Quinn. She was trying to get up. But before she could, the guy swung me around and I started kicking and ended up kicking Quinn in the face.

Once I was put down on my feet, I turned to see that it was Puck!  
"Mercy What the hell are you doing?, you know Sam would be pissed if he knew, you were fighting like this" Puck said as he was trying to help Quinn up.

"Alright guys show is over go back to doing whatever the hell you were doing" Puck said while he was shooing everyone away.  
"What the hell is going on" Puck said looking between Quinn and I "You know what I don't even want to know. I got to go back to the HOSPITAL, Where you need to be Mercy!" Puck said as he picked up his coffee.

Before leaving he gave me a half of a hug and whispered in my ear and said "You know she is NOT worth this, she is a heartless bitch who doesn't care about anyone but herself. She is only saying shit to piss you off. Remember who is more important here". Puck kissed me on my cheek "I will see you at the hospital". I nodded.  
He smiled and turn to look at Quinn and give her a dirty smile and said "Quinn, you are looking lovely as ever".  
Walking away he stopped and turned to look at Quinn, "oh and Quinn you might want to put your man Finn on lock down Seen him flirting with Sugar, at school the other day. I guess he is a "hit it and quit it" kind of guy!" He smiled knowing he just added fuel to the fire and walked away before Quinn could respond.

Wanting to get away from the drama "HEY Puck Wait up, I'm going to go ahead and go to the hospital with you! Lord tubbington would kill me if I didn't go see his favorite Blonde now. I will just wait for Santana there" said Brittany

Before leaving Brittany turned to look at me and said "Mercy, I ship you and Sam, yea it seems wrong. But hey people do wrong things all the time. Look at lord tubbington, he knows it's wrong to do the dishes while naked but he does it anyways. You guys are not really related so, its not as disgusting as people is making it to be." She said side eyeing Quinn. Then looked at me "Besides we all knew it was going to happen. Well Santana called it first. Can't wait to tell her that she was right". With that she smiled and kissed me on my cheek and walked away.

A shocked Quinn turned to give me the most hateful look I have ever seen her give. But before Quinn could say anything else, mom popped up.

"Mercy, what's all the screaming about?" she said as she walked over to my side to see a crying Quinn holding her bloody face. She turned to look at my messy hair and my bloody nose where Quinn took a cheap shot and punched me.

Breaking the silences

"Y-y-your daughter j-j-just attacked m-me for n-n-o reason!" said a raging Quinn.

"Mom, I..." I started to say, but was interrupted as she put her hand up to stop me.

Mom handed Quinn and I both a napkin to whip our bloody faces mom "Well, Quinn, I know MY daughter would never hit someone without a good reason. Besides, you're lucky that she was the one that attacked you and not me. Especially after you cheated on Sam. and now you attacked me daughter. So, I suggest you get out of here"

With that Quinn slowly backed up and said "I got to go call Finn anyways. It was a pleasure seeing you again Mrs. Evans" she turned slowly to walk out the door.

I high-fived my mom, and she gave me a big hug and whispered, "No one messes with my kids."

"Now, let's go get you cleaned up, so we can go see our Sammy," she said, breaking the hug as she grabbed my hand. For the first time, I had a feeling in my heart that things would look up for us all. I had my mom back; we could only hope God gave me Sammy back, too.

* * *

woah this was a long and hard chapter to write! Did you like the reunion between Mercedes and Sam's mom? So what did you guys thank about the confrontation/girl fight between Quinn and Mercedes? Did you like how I threw Brittany in there. Will Sam wake up from the coma? Please go review and tell me what you think!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey Guys SO SO SO SO SO sorry that it has taken me so long to update this. I hit writers block and plus I started writing "If I Was Your Boyfriend" I am so glad that you guys are loving both of my fan fiction.

Okay this chapter is really emotional. I strongly suggest you listen to "A Thousand Years" By Chrisina Perri while you are reading this.

Sorry for any grammar mistakes.

I do not own glee! But if I do All the couples would be endgame Well except Finchel!

I do not own the song Christina Perri - A Thousand Years

Enjoy guys!

* * *

Mercedes point of view

It has been 2 months since Sam has been in a coma. It was really hard being without him, but with mom by my side, I knew I wasn't alone. Mom decided to move in with me. So we could keep each other company. It was really hard being without Sam. Every since the fight between Quinn and I, rumors started floating about Sam and I. I would walk to my car and have the word "WHORE" in big bright red letters on my car. But Thanks to mom and support of my friends it doesn't really bother me. I was exhausted from working long hours at the firm. I got a secretary job working for mom. Who was nice enough to give me the job. I haven't really been feeling well. I have been throwing up for lack of not eating much. So I decided to go to bed early.

Every night I always dreaming of Sam being awake. But never able to fully touch him or be able to talk to him like I wanted too, He couldn't see me. But tonight was different. As I lay down on my pillow, I drifted off dreaming of him,

_But this time it was different, we were in the clouds it was only just me and him and a white Piano and a guitar on its stand. "Where am I" I asked myself. I felt Sam's big hands wrapped around my waist. I turn to around to see his beautiful green eyes. With a big goofy smile that I love so much, "You are in your dreams Mercy" he said with a big smile. "God I missed you so much Sammy" I said hugging him. "I miss you too Baby" Sam said squeezing me tight. Breaking the hug Sam leans down to kiss me, his lips touching mine. I ran my tongue across his lips, he granted me access. The kiss was slow but passionate. Coming up for air, I had tears in my eyes that I didn't notice until now. Sam grabbed my face running his thumbs across my face wiping away my tears. "You are so beautiful" he said looking unto my brown eyes. "Sammy I wish you would wake up. I'm starting to lose hope that I am going to lose you" I said trying to hold back my tears. He sighed "I know Mercy. But please don't give up on me. I know it's not fair to ask you to wait. But I'm begging you not to lose faith in me" I softly got out of his embraced and looked away. "It's just so hard without you. I have love and support. But their not you Sammy" I turned to see that he was walking toward me. "Sing with me Mercy" Sam asked. I started to shake my head no "Sam, no songs" he grabbed my hands kissing the back of them. "Just this once" with that he grabbed my hands and walked me to the piano. I sat on the bench as he walked over to grab the guitar and sat on top of the piano. "Now Mercy I know it's been awhile since you played the piano. But I feel like we can explain how each other is feeling through a song" He smiled. I simply smiled "I will follow your lead Sammy" With that he started to play his guitar, and I immediately knew what he was playing. So I followed his lead, trying to suppress the tear that was waiting to roll down my face. Sam started to sing as I continued to play the piano listening to every word he was singing.__  
_

_Heartbeats fast_

_Colors and promises_

_How to be brave_

_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall_

_But watching you stand alone_

_All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow_

_One step closer_

_tears started to go down my cheeks as the lyrics he was singing started to sink in. It took all I had not to stop playing and break down and cry. I miss him so much, and it kills me that I can only see him awake only in my dreams._

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_As Sam was singing his heart out to me, his eyes were burning into mine. With each word he was singing. I was feeling everything he was feeling. His smile gave me the strength I needed to get through this song, without completely breaking down. It was my turn to sing my part of the song. All I could do was close my eyes as the words started to spill out._

_Time stands still_

_Beauty in all she is_

_I will be brave_

_I will not let anything take away_

_What's standing in front of me_

_Every breath_

_Every hour has come to this_

_One step closer_

_As I was singing I could hear Sam's sweet voice "Open your eyes Cedes. I want to see your beautiful eyes as we sing this last part together." I opened my eyes and I looked into his beautiful green eyes fill with tears in his eyes, as we sang the song together._

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed that I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_One step closer_

_One step closer_

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_Once the song was done, Sam Sat next to me, turning me around to face him. "So you see Cedes no matter what happens. I will always love you and there is nothing or no one that can change that. We are together forever baby." I started to cry at his words. He grabbed my chin to look at him "Not even death can keep us apart!" I hugged him tight crying harder than I was before "Sammy please don't go! I can't survive without you. You're the air that I breathe" Sam was crying now and hugging me tighter. "I have to go. But will be in your next dream" He let me go rubbing my cheeks and getting up to walk into a light that wasn't there before." I jumped up "SAMMY! PLEASE DON'T GO" I screamed reaching out for him. He turned around and whispered loud enough for me to hear "I will always be in your heart Mercy." With that he disappeared into the light leaving me along with my tears. I could hear a loud ring._

The ring got louder waking me up from my dream. I realize that I was crying like I did in my dreams. I wiped my face and grabbed my phone clicking talk

"Hello" I sniffled.  
"Hi this is Dr. Thompson. Is this Mercedes Jones Evans" When I realized it was Sam's doctor I immediately rose up. Whispering to myself _"No Sammy"_  
Ms. Evans" The doctor called out again  
"Yes this is she! Is everything okay?" I asked  
Dr. Thompson took a deep breath and said "We need you and your mother to come down to the hospital. I rather tell you guys in person"

Panic ran all over my body as I let the doctors words sink in. Was Sammy really letting go and leaving me? But he told me not to give up? How could he leave me?

* * *

Yes I am sorry I had to leave a cliff hanger. I have been told that I am good at it . lol lol (Doing my evil laugh) IF I made anyone cry I am so sorry. I cried while writing this part. I used The song by Christina Perri - A Thousand Years, because I can see Sam and Mercedes singing this Why do you guys think Mercedes keeps getting sick? what do you guys think? Was Sam saying goodbye to Mercedes in her dreams? Tell me what you think! Please Please Please review.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guyyyyssss I am FINALLY back with another chapter. I just wanted to thank you guys for supporting me with this story. I know that it is a very weird and unusual Samcedes story. But thank you for sticking with me. Zeejack this chapter is dedicated to you. Thank you so much for supporting me through this story. I know I have been a pain in the ass by not updating. But I am so glad that you are staying with me. I love reading your pms and your reviews. **  
**I also like to thank my friend Amanda who encouraged me to post this story in the first place. I love you.**

**This chapter is in Mercedes point of view as you can tell. I just love writing in her point of view. But I promise on the epilogue chapter it will be in Sam's point of view.**

* * *

-Mercedes Point of view-  
_Previously on "I See You Lying Next To Me"_

"Hello" I sniffled.  
"Hi This is . Is this Mercedes Jones Evans" When I realized it was Sam's doctor I immediately rose up. Whispering to myself "No Sammy"  
" The doctor called out again  
"Yes this is she! Is everything okay?" I asked  
took a deep breath and said "We need you and your mother to come down to the hospital. I rather tell you guys in person"

* * *

When I heard his last comment I tried my best not to cry again "okay we will be right down" I said wiping away the tears. With that we said goodbye. I wiped the last of my tears getting up to get dressed. All I could think about is what Dad said two weeks ago when I swallowed my pride and met him at the Lima bean. We had a terrible argument. Which resulted as me running to my car in tears.

_Two weeks ago_  
_"I'm sorry Mercedes! But I can't accept the fact that what you and Sam is doing is a sin!" Yelled my dad as he tried to catch up with me. I stopped dead in my tracks and faced my so called father._  
_"I came here to tell you that your SON was in the hospital! Not to get a lecture from an adultrous ass hole like you!" I spatted_

_My father gave me a shocking expression as I continued " You sit here and you judge me and tell me how Sam and I are going to hell because we are living a sin! What about you huh?! Are you gonna pay for your sins?! For cheating on Mom and walking out on your family?! I said folding my arms._

_Dad was fuming "Listen what I do is my business! You know what, I love Sam and he is my son! But maybe him being in the coma is his punishment for screwing his slut of a sister._

_At that moment I forgot that this was the man that I called dad ever since I was two. I balled up my fist punched my "dad" as hard as I could in the face, causing him to fall to the ground. " I am so glad that Sam didn't grow up to be just like you! A heartless bastard who does nothing but judge people and tell them how to live their life! I was stupid to think that you would stop you judgemental bullshit long enough to be there for your son!" I yelled as the grown moan groan in pain. "I can't believe you hit me! Quinn told me you lost your mind" yelled dad as he got back to his feet._

_I walked up closer to the older man, causing him to back up a little "you know what?! You and Quinn can go to hell! Sam doesn't need either of you! Some fucking father you are. But don't you worry Sam will get through this and one day when we have our own family Sam will be a better father than you ever were" I growled. With that I walked away getting into the car, leaving my "Dad in the parking lot, looking dumbfounded._

-Back to the present-  
I heard mom come in my room knocking me out of my thoughts  
"Mercy who was that?" I looked in my moms eyes with tears running down my face. "The Doctor wants us to come down. So he can talk to us about Sam's condition" My mom gasped at the thought of Sam might not make it. She walked up to me, giving me a hug. I started to sob and hugged her tight "mom, if Sam doesn't make it"

Before I could finished mom kissed my hair "Shhh don't think like that. We gotta be strong for him okay" Breaking the hug she continued "Sam is strong and he WILL make it okay" all I could do look down at my feet. "Mom I saw Sam in my dreams. He was telling me not to give up on him and then he said goodbye. Maybe Dad is right! maybe the reason why this happened because god was punishing us." Mom grabbed my chin for me to look up at her "NO Mercy don't think like that! Your father had no right to attack you like that! God is not punishing you! Maybe that dream was a sign telling you not to give up hope." I simply nodded not sure if I believe in what she is saying. Mom gave me one last hug and said "Now lets go and see what the doctors have to say!"

We got ready and headed to the hospital. When we got to there, We ran into Santana and Brittany. Santana was the first to notice that we had just got there. She had tears in her eyes "Cedes!" She got up to give me a hug. "You know I always made fun of trouty! But I did it because I like him. He has to be okay"

I squeezed her tighter, trying to remember mom's words during our pep talk earlier "He will be okay Tana I have faith." Breaking the hug Santana gave my mom and hug as well.

Before any of us could say anything else walked out of Sam's room. Looking straight at my mom " Please come in" Mom nodded and grabbed my hand to follow her in the room.

once we got in there. The doctor looked at us with sorry eyes and sigh. "We'll have to pull the plug. I'm sorry."

"Hell to the no! You can't take him from me! He's still here! He's strong; he'll come back!" I said while mom was holding me back and trying to keep herself from crying. "Ma'am, we only have so many rooms. its been two months."

All I could do was fall into the chair next to Sam and grabbed his hand "Please don't leave me Sammy. I need you. You told me not to give up on you and I'm not. But Baby you have to do your part of the deal and come back to me!I need you" I said sobbing."Just don't give up on him-" mom plead with the doctors

"He's shown no signs of coming back. He's been in a coma for two months Ms. Evans. I cannot assure anything. Even if he would wake up, his memory would pretty much be destroyed, his senses demolished, almost. He'd be a baby again for all he knew." said the doctor trying to reason with my mom and I.

I let go of Sam's hand and got up from my chair "No. Today's it, I can feel it. I know he'll open his eyes. I fucking know it." mom grabbed me by the shoulders to try to calm me down.  
"He won't remember you, even if." reasoning the doctor. I raised my hand to stop him and said  
"NO! He will wake up and he will remember me! I love him more then anything. SO don't you dare tell me that he won't remember me!"

mom grabbed my hand squeezing it tight. "Doctor please! give it a little while longer." My mom begged! The doctor looked back at Sam and back at us. "I'm sorry but the plug has to be pulled!"

Mom couldn't stand the thought of losing her son, so she ran out. But best believed I stayed fighting with the doctor. We argued for a while, no one paying attention to the boy who laid in the hospital bed, wide awake, just watching us for a while.

As we were arguing I could hear "Uh, guys-"

I turned to look at Sam not realizing he was a wake "HOLD ON, SAM, GOD. I'M TELLING YOU, HE'LL WAKE UP SOON!" I yelled facing the doctor once more.

"Mercedes-"  
"HE'S GOING TO MAKE IT, YOU'LL SEE! HE'LL COME BACK TO ME-"  
"MERCY!"

Immediately, I turned to see Sam sitting up "Sam." That's all I could say as I ran to his side, pushing my lips to his, bringing him close to me, "Don't ever fucking leave me again." I said kissing him all over his face. He simply chuckled "Don't ever let me get hit by a car again either," We both started to laugh at that statement.

The doctor walked over to us. "Well its a good thing your girlfriend and your mom decided not to give up on you" Sam looked at me confused "Mom was here" I kissed him and said "Yes, she is Sammy. I will explain everything in a minute" he simply nodded as the doctor was checking Sam out. "Well Suprisely everything seems to be okay. I noticed you pull the breathing tube out., I just need to make sure you didn't do any damaged when you pulled it out yourself." said the doctor checking Sam out.

it took thirty minutes for the doctor to check Sam out, to make sure he didn't damage anything "Well You're a lucky young man ." said the doctor as he was putting his medical equipment away. Sam looked at me and smiled "Well I have a good luck charm" Chuckled Sam as he held my hand. The doctor smiled and said " If You need to go to the bathroom. Make sure you have someone help you walk. Because you haven't walked in two months. So It will be awhile before you can walk with out a little help" explained the doctor.

The doctor noticed that Sam was in a little pain from ripping out the breathing tube. he leaned over on Sam's side of the bed and press the meds buttons. So that Sam could get some kind of pain relieve. "Well I am going to leave you too alone. Good to have you back " Sam nodded and looked at me hugging me closer to him "Its good to be back" with that the doctor turned to walk out the door.

Sam turned to look at me "So what happened? I thought mom was against us being together" I laid my head on his shoulder and took my hand into his playing with his fingers and said " Well Mom said that she wants to work things out with us. She said that she is willing to try to get use to us being together." I looked up to him and continued "Sam she has been so great. Dad cut all ties with you and I" I could see the disappointment in his eyes. He rubbed my cheek and said "You know what. Screw him. I got you and to me thats all that matters." He leaned in to kiss me, it started off slow but then got passionate. He ran his tongue across my lips and I granted him access. God I missed his lips.

Mom busted in the room as we broke apart and breathed in sharply "Sammy!" she slowly walked toward her son. "Mom" said Sam trying to keep in the tears. I know how much he loved her and it was killing him that she was disappointed in him in the beginning. I got up so she can have room to get to him. She softly grabbed his hand and gave him a big hug. I could hear her crying "Oh god! I'm so happy you're okay. I love you so much! Sam squeezed her tighter "It's okay mom! I love you too"

As I looked on. All of the sudden I felt like I was going to throw up. I grabbed my purse and ran to the bathroom. I started to throw up. once I was on done. I slowly started to panic. "I can't be pregnant! Can I? I mean its been three months since I had sex, which was obviously with Sam. But we used a condom! It couldn't have broken couldn't it?" I thought to myself as all these questions started going through my head.

A knock came to the door knocking me out of my thoughts "Cedes are you okay baby" asked my mom. I can't let mom know what's going on. I don't want to worry her. "Um Yea I'm okay. Its probably my nerves" I could hear mom trying to get in but gave up trying to get in "Okay sweetie, I'm going to go out and tell Santana and Puck that Sam is okay" I could hear her opening and closing the door to Sam's room. I got up off the floor and went to the sink to clean myself up. Thankfully I had a toothbrush and toothpaste in my purse.

Once I got out, Sam was sleeping. So I crawled back onto the bed trying not to wake up. He automatically wrapped his arms around me. he looked down at me as I snuggled up to him. " Baby are you okay? Have you not been eating?" He asked with a worry tone. I took a deep breath and said " I think I might be pregnant Sam" Sam rose up and turned where he was facing me. He took a deep breath and said "Well we need to find out for sure first." I had tears in my eyes "What if I am Sam? What are people going to think. Lima is a small town! What will mom think. Yes she is fine with us being together now. But this time there will be a baby involved."

Sam rubbed my stomach "If you are pregnant! We will rise this child together! I love you Mercy and When I say I want to be with you I mean it. We can rise this baby as a family! I truly believe mom will be okay with this. I can tell that she is trying to get use to us being together. But first we need to find out if you are or not okay?"

I wiped the tears from my eyes "Okay! But you need your sleep" I said as we laid back down to cuddle. He leaned down to kiss my lips softly "I love you so much Cedes" I rubbed his cheeks "I love you more Sammy" He smiled. He looked into my brown eyes and replied Sam leaned in to kiss my lips softly once more. "I do remember being in your dreams Mercy. You were always in mine." he said caressing my back. I smiled at his statement. I raised back up too look at him "I thought you were in my dreams to tell me goodbye" I said trying to hold back the tears, but was failing "I thought you were letting go and giving up on us." I sniffled.

Sam raised up and turned facing me "I could never leave you Mercy. Yea I was losing faith. But seeing you made me want to fight harder to live and now that I'm awake-" he reached down to rub my stomach "The thought of being a daddy and being with the woman of my dreams. makes me the happiest man in the world" I put my hand on top of his as he was rubbing my stomach "I'm glad you didn't give up Sammy." Sam reached over to whip my eyes "Lay with me until I fall asleep?" I nodded and laid down with him. We cuddled until we both fell asleep.

I had woken up to a sleeping Sam. Hearing him talking in his sleep made me smile. I waited until mom got back to stay with Sam, so I could go get a pregnancy test. I would be lying if I said I wasn't scared. I hope this doesn't change things with mom. We have came so far, for it to just go up to smoke now. I ran into the hospital pharmacy and grabbed two pregnancy test. As I was running out of the pharmacy. I ran into Brittany and Santana.  
"Hey Mercy where's the fire" teased Santana. Before I could say anything Santana saw the Pregnancy test "Your pregnant are you?"

Sadly smiled "I think so." I sighed "Tana I don't know what to do" Brittany wrapped her arms around me. "It's okay Mercy" she said as she laid her head against mine.

"Well this changes things" Said Santana  
I gave her a confusing look. "What do you mean?" I asked. Santana smiled and looked at Brittany and then back to me "Well Shelby said that she would like to reform the troubletones with you,me and Brittany in L.A" she said excitedly.

I looked away so they wouldn't see the disappointment in my face. "BUT, Since you're pregnant. We are going to have to take things slow until you have the baby" Said Santana.

I looked between her and Brittany "I might not be pregnant Tana" I sassed trying not to get to excited.  
"Girl you are glowing so yeah you're pregnant. Look Puck is up there now talking to Sam about starting their own comic book company together with Lauren. and we figured we could all live together." said Santana.  
"Please tell me you will do this" begged Brittany.

I really wanted to do this. But I have to talk to Sam and our careers may start off good. But it doesn't change the fact that I am pregnant with my adopted Brother's baby. and I couldn't help but think about what others would think.

"Let me talk to Sam about everything. But pregnant or not. I would like to do this. I just don't know what other people will think if I am pregnant with my brothers baby" I said sadly.

Santana rolled her eyes "Girl Fuck what people think. Let them think what they want to. and its not like you guys are blood related." she yelled. She took a deep breathe "What matters is that you're happy and" she said as she rubbed my stomach "this baby is healthy" she smiled.

I smiled and looked at both of my friends "I know, Its just hard not to think about what they will say. But I need to find out if I am pregnant or not" I said as a gently got out of Brittany's embrace.

"okay like I said fuck everyone and what they think. Besides I heard you kicked Quinn's ass. Wish I was there to see you mop the floor with her ass. That bitch gets on my nerves. She just needs to admit that she sucks Finn's dick and Eats Rachel's pussy on the side." Santana teased.

Brittany and I looked at one another and started to laugh " "Baby that is just straight up Nasty. God I will be so glad to get away from this nasty town." said Brittany. I giggled and nodded in agreement.

Santana shrugged " You know Quinn. Stupid slut has to feed her sex addiction some way or another. If it was anyone but Hobbit's ass. I wouldn't pass any judgements" she state matterfactly.

I playfully rolled my eyes at my friend "Tana are you mad that Quinn isn't fucking you? I mean you guys did sleep together once when you and Brittany took that break last year." I teased.

Santana play fully rolled her eyes. "Girl Bye with that shit. It was once and I was fucking drunk for crying out loud"

Brittany wrapped her arms around Santana "Yeah, besides my name is the only one that is tattoo on her body." said Brittany give Santana a smack on the ass causing Santana to giggle "Well I hate to run. But um Brittany and I have somethings to talk about" she said as she grabbed Brittany's hand "Let me know what you guys decide." Santana yelled as they walked away.

"Okay I will Tana" I said as I shook my head "Bunch of freaks" I giggled to myself and headed back to the room. Once I went into Sam's room, and I noticed that Sam was already asleep

Puck left a note saying that he had to run and that mom got called into the office and will be back soon. Once I read the note. I went into the bathroom. I took the test and had to wait for five minutes for the results. Five minutes had came. I grabbed the stick and in big letters both test stated PREGNANT!

I sat on the floor Indian style, I took my hand and rubbed over my stomach and started to sob. A bunch of thoughts were running in my head. What's going to happen once word got out that I am pregnant with my brother's baby? How is mom going to react to this? Is a baby really worth all of this?" I heard a soft knock at the door knocking me out of my thoughts.

"Mercy are you in there" Sam Asked  
"Yea baby I'm in here" I said trying to wipe my tears away.

Sam turned the doorknob and noticed I was on the floor and I was crying. I looked up to him "Sam you can't be walking by yourself" I wiped away some of my tears. Sam closed the door "I'm fine! I heard you crying. Are you okay?" he asked sitting next to me and hugged me close to him "I'm pregnant Sam" I said hugging him pulled my hair out of my face and said "It's okay baby. Puck and I decided to do our own comic book company together in L.A and he also told me about Shelby wanting to reform the Troubletones. So everything is going to work out baby."

I sadly smile trying to stay positive "Yeah but do you really think we can raise a baby with all of us living together? and what about what people are going to say especially mom?" I asked.

Sam sighed "Look lets try it out. If it doesn't work out we can get our own place in L.A. But either way I think going to L.A will be a fresh start. Away from our Dad and away from the judgmental assholes. and mom?! I think she will be thrilled to be having a grandchild" he stated matter factly. I started to play with his fingers "You sound like this is going to be easy."

Sam sighed as he cupped my face " Look, It's not going to be easy. But I don't care about what other people think Mercy. What matters is that I love you and you love me. and we created this beautiful life together." she said as he kissed me Softly " Besides we won't be in Lima long enough for them to run their pie hole. Because I can start this business with Puck and Lauren and you can do what you love to do which is singing."

Sam kissed me passionately " Besides whatever happens we will face this together."  
I don't know what it was. But, those words were all I needed to hear. I grabbed his hands and kissed it "together forever" I said as I laid my forehead against his. He looked down at me and softly kissed me on my lips once more "Together forever baby" We sat there for thirty minutes just holding each other.

Sam's legs were falling asleep. So I got him up and walked him to the bed. He refused to let me go home, So I just crawled into bed with him. We fell asleep in each others arms. I don't know what was going to happen, once everyone finds out about my pregnancy. But I know that now that I got Sam by my side, its Him and I against the world. "Together Forever."

* * *

Well, there you go guys I hope you guys loved this chapter. It took me ten decades to write this. Up next is the epilogue chapter. I know that I wrote about the troubletones in "If I Was Your Boyfriend" But what can I say, I love the troubletones and I think they should have their own show and I always thought it would be cool for Spuck to go into business together. So please tell me what would like to happen for them. So please read and review. and ZeeJack I hope you love this chapter and thank you for your wonderful reviews and for being so supportive of both of my fan fics.


End file.
